Princess Cadance
Princess Cadance is a recurring character in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is an alicorn pony who is first featured in the season two finale "A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1" alongside Shining Armor, her husband (after the season 2 finale). Her debut episode gives her proper title as Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. She is Twilight Sparkle's foal-sitter in Twilight's flashback, and she becomes her sister-in-law after marrying Shining Armor in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. She is the crystal princess and also she also revealed she's pregnant in one of the newer episodes and Pinkie had to keep it a secret. It is revealed that she was born as a Pegasus in the book. Cadance becomes Flurry Heart's mother after she gives birth to her daughter. She was voiced by Britt McKillip, who voiced Princess Harumi from Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Hannah Marie from Scary Godmother: Halloween Spooktacular, Baby Lola from Baby Looney Tunes, Sabrina Spellman from Sabrina's Secret Life and the Peppermint Girl in Barbie in the Nutcracker. Personality Princess Cadance is depicted as kind, caring, helpful and natural as a leader. She has a long history and friendship with Twilight Sparkle from when they were young, as seen in a flashback in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1. She can be extraordinarily persistent, for in spite of her growing weakness, she attempts to protect the Crystal Empire with her magic until she reaches her physical limit. Cadance is also depicted as adventurous and somewhat laid-back in Three's A Crowd. Powers and Abilities * Alicorn Physiology: Being a Alicorn, Princess Cadance can fly and use magic. ** Magic: *** Spell Casting: Cadance can perform magical spells. **** Love Inducement: Cadance can make ponies fall in love with each other. **** Telekinesis: Like all Alicorns, Cadance's horn glow when moving a object by using her magic. **** Force-Fields: Cadance can form force-fields (large or small) to protect her or other ponies. **** Magical Beam Emission: Cadance can shoot concussion beams from her horn. **** Crystal Generation: Candace was able to create crystals to cover and fix the broken water pipe. ** Flight: Like all Alicorns, Cadance can use her wing to fly the same way as Pegasus. Episodes and Appearances My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 2 * A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 * A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season 3 * The Crystal Empire - Part 1 * The Crystal Empire - Part 2 * Just for Sidekicks (mentioned) * Games Ponies Play * Magical Mystery Cure (no lines) Season 4 * Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 (mentioned) * Three's A Crowd * Pinkie Pride (cameo) * Trade Ya! (mentioned) * Inspiration Manifestation (mentioned) * Equestria Games * Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 * Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Season 5 * Slice of Life * Princess Spike * Party Pooped * Amending Fences (mentioned) * The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Season 6 * The Crystalling - Part 1 * The Crystalling - Part 2 * The Times They Are A Changeling * To Where and Back Again - Part 1 (mentioned) * To Where and Back Again - Part 2 (no lines) Season 7 * Celestial Advice (cameo) * A Flurry of Emotions * A Royal Problem (cameo) * Fame and Misfortune (photo) * A Health of Information (photo) * Once Upon a Zeppelin Season 8 * The Maud Couple (cameo in photo) * Road to Friendship * School Daze - Part 1 Season 9 * The Beginning of the End - Part 1 * The Point of No Return (mentioned) * Frenemies (mentioned) * The Ending of the End - Part 1 (no lines) * The Ending of the End - Part 2 * The Last Problem (no lines) Films * My Little Pony Equestria Girls * My Little Pony The Movie Specials * My Little Pony Best Gift Ever Comics Friendship is Magic * Neigh Anything * Reflections (cameo) * Siege of the Crystal Empire * Rainbow Dash and the Very Bad Day (cameo) * Chaos Theory (cameo) * Convocation of the Creatures! * Tempest's Tale * Happy Haunts (cameo) * Cosmos Friends Forever * Friends Forever Issue 9 (cameo) * Friends Forever Issue 30 * Friends Forever Issue 50 (cameo) Specials * My Little Pony Annual 2013 (cameo) * My Little Pony Annual 2017 * My Little Pony Holiday Special 2017 Trivia * Her name is often misspelled "Cadence". * Cadance has appeared in the following episodes without Shining Armor: Three's a Crowd, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, Princess Spike, Party Pooped, Road to Friendship, and School Raze - Part 1. External links *Princess Cadance - My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki *Princess Cadance - My Little Pony Fan Labor Wiki *Princess Cadance - Love Interest Wiki Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Animals Category:Monarchs Category:In Love Category:Telekinetics Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Spouses Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Nurturer Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Cosmic Protection Category:War Heroes Category:Parents Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Elementals Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Selfless Category:Magic Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Supporters Category:Pacifists Category:Wise Category:Loyal Category:Psychics Category:Honest Category:Wealthy Category:Famous Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Aristocrats Category:Harmonizers Category:Successful Category:Sympathetic Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Optimists Category:Leaders Category:Princess Warriors Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Stalkers Category:Victims Category:Feminists Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Damsels